Diana "Spring" Stevens
Diana "Spring" Stevens was a District 11 tribute in the 123rd Hunger Games. She was chosen by the rebellion to help them and taken out of the Games. She was in the group captured by the Capitol, but escaped with the help of Draco Malfoy. She ran away to District 11 where she had her child, Cynthia Coronarcher, (Father Marc Pandragon) and then traveled to somewhere unknown until her daughter was seventeen and she returned to the rebellion headquarters. She was killed in the bombing of the rebellion. Biography Diana was born in District 11 to her mother and father, Marcus. It was at a young age that she achieved her nickname, Spring, from her mother, because she acted happy like the Spring time all the time. When she was four years old, her mother had her siblings, Cynthia and Marcus. Her father, who was known to have a temper, got angry and left because he hated the children. When she was twelve, her mother grew deathly ill and died. As a young woman, she had to try and raise a couple of eight year olds, and took out tessarae at her first chance. At age sixteen she was doing quite well with Cynthia and Marcus, trying very hard to raise them right. All of that came crashing down when she was reaped for the 123rd Hunger Games as District 11's tribute. At the Games she found friends (her best friend being Arella of District 10) and even love (falling for District 10's Coronarcher "Corrie" Wells), but still had little chance of winning. The rebellion, who were trying to save the world, helped a few escape from the Games, and Spring was one of them (Not before she witnessed Corrie's death). She went with Zoey Nightshade and Xavier Dallsanta to the base, hesitantly leaving Arella behind so she could look after Donevin, her husband. Soon after arriving at the base she thought her two siblings back in District 11 were in danger. She arranged a trip to get them with Xavier, Zoey, and son of the rebellion leader Marc Pendragen. All went wrong and Cynthia was killed on the trip, but something did change, because she started finding love with Marc. Over the next few months at the rebel base she fell more in love with Marc, found out Arella had lived through the Games and rescued her, and had finally begun to work on overthrowing Panem. Soon all went wrong. A man disguised as Claude, Zoey's love, had invaded the rebellion base and captured Zoey, Xavier, and Spring to deliver them to the Capitol. There, she watched Xaiver be tortured and killed. On the next morning, when she was due to be killed, a peacekeeper on the rebel's side, Draco Malfoy, was able to sneak in and help her escape (During Zoey's assasination). She was put on a hovercraft set on autopilot to go back to the RH. Unfortunately, the hovercraft crashed in the middle of nowhere. Spring, heavily pregnant with what she believed to be Corrie's child, lived through the crash and walked until she arrived at her home, District 11. The night that she arrived she gave birth in an orphanage to her child, named Cynthia Coronarcher Stevens, and left the same one. For a number of years she lived in somewhere unknown, running around and doing work for the rebellion in secret using maps she found. When her daughter was around sixteen or seventeen, she went back to the orphanage, but had discovered that Cynthia had been adopted by a man that was her father. She ran to the RH and found the girl, along with Marc, who was the true father of her child. For the rest of her life she lived there, until she was killed in the bombing of the rebellion headquarters. Appearance Spring was described as being short and slim for her age, with long, thick, wavy dark hair. She had skin tanned from working and covered in freckles. She had a thin nose and hollow cheek bones from hunger, and wide gray-blue eyes. Personality Spring was usually very level headed and kind when she could be. When she got very angry though, she would let it get the better of her, like when she saw Aria kill Corrie. She was patient and calm. She was usually very intelligent and could use common sense and intelluct to determine what would be the best path of action. Relationships Arella Iona (Ambrose) Arella and Spring became best friends after they were both in the 123rd Hunger Games and became allies. They devised a plan together to protect the boys they loved (Corrie and Donevin of District 2), but that went haywire after they figured out they were following them. Arella stayed behind when Spring got to go to the RH to help the rebellion, but they were reunited after a while, when she won the Games. For a while Arella thought Spring had died, until years later when she came back to reunite with her daughter. They were the best of friends, even in death. Cynthia and Marcus Cynthia and Marcus were the twin siblings of Spring. She was very close to them, as they were close together. Cynthia was killed when Spring tried to get them out of District 11 to protect them. Marcus was never the same, especailly after he thought Spring died. They were reuinted years later. Marcus died with Spring in the rebellion bombing. Corrie Wells/Marc Pendragon Corrie and Marc were Spring's love interests during her life. In the Games she believed to had fallen in love with Corrie, and even thought she was pregnant with his child. But, she met Marc at the rebellion and fell in love with him. When she did have her child, it was really his. Cynthia Coronarcher (Her daughter) All her life Cynthia ( Goes by Corrie) never knew who her parents were. Up until Marc, her father, showed up and took her to the rebellion. When Spring first arrived when she was sixteen, she was shocked and a little angry, but after understanding, they developed a good bond.